


Bright and Early

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Episode: s06e07 Moira Rosé, Fluff, Fluff prompt, M/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, Schitt's Creek Coda, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: David yawns, turning to look at the clock. “It’s eight-thirty.”“And I can’t come see my fiancé bright and early?”David blushes at that. “I look gross.”“David, I’ve seen you when you just wake up, and I think you look beautiful.”-A prompt fill that led to an accidental missing scene for Moira Rosé
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	Bright and Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigficenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill for fraudulentzodiac on tumblr, from the soft prompt meme.
> 
> 6\. coffee in bed.

The springs in the mattress gave way to a weight at the foot of the bed. David is going to kill Alexis if she decides to jump on him like when they were kids. At least then he was down the hall and had a door. Now, she was four feet away. 

He’s still somewhat asleep and halfway under the covers when he feels a hand on his shin. He groans and throws an arm over his eyes.

_“Nooo…”_

“David, c’mon. It’s just me.” 

His arm slips just enough so he can crack one eye open. Patrick’s sitting there at the end of the bed with a cardboard tray of presumably David’s coffee and his own tea. Patrick’s dressed in a tee and sweats. He has his Café Tropical ball cap on, too. 

_Cute,_ David thinks. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“You do remember that there’s work being done at mine today, right? And that you invited me to stay the night?”

David yawns, turning to look at the clock. “It’s eight-thirty.”

“And I can’t come see my fiancé bright and early?” 

David blushes at that. “I look gross.”

“David, I’ve seen you when you just wake up, and I think you look beautiful.” He smiles and plucks a coffee cup from the tray. “This is for you.” 

David shimmies himself upright. “You have no right saying something so sweet so early in the morning.” He takes the cup in both hands and brings it to his lips. The coffee is sweet and made just the way he likes it. 

“Well,” Patrick takes a sip of his tea. “I’m not taking any of it back.” 

And there it is again. Patrick Brewer being so incredibly careful with his heart, even with the gentle teasing. David pats the bed next to him, gesturing for him to come and sit. 

“You’re not planning on making me leave my bed so soon, right?”

It’s tight in this twin bed, and David’s sure they’re going to be more on top of each other than ever when they go to sleep tonight, not that he’s complaining. He shuffles a little to give Patrick a little more room. 

“No, no.” Patrick slides under the covers with David. “There’s a baseball game today, though. Kind of a big one. I was hoping maybe we’d watch that together?” He’s giving David a pleading look with soft puppy eyes. “I’ll order pizza.”

David tosses his head back and groans again. “Curse you for knowing the way to my heart!” 

Patrick laughs beside him. “It’s not on until one, and I have no intentions on doing anything but laying here with you, maybe dozing off a bit.”

“Fine, but I will have to shower at some point,” he winces. “I feel a bit greasy.” 

Patrick’s lips find his temple, he laughs into the kiss. “Whatever you say.”

David takes a long sip of his coffee. “Who let you in, anyway?”

“Alexis. She was leaving for her run.”

“I don’t understand how she’s going for a run and _then_ taking a workout class later.” David shakes his head. “That’s, like, too much physical activity for one day.”

“David I took you on a hike to propose to you.”

He shoots him a look. “Yes, but it was just the hike. My sister is insane and has decided to go for a run and do another form of exercise.” 

“Stevie’s going with her.” 

“What?” 

“She said she got roped in,” Patrick shrugs. “She pulled up the same time I did.”

“Okay.” David sets his coffee on the nightstand. “Enough of that, I’m going back to sleep.” He presses himself into Patrick’s sternum, shutting his eyes tightly. 

A laugh rumbles from somewhere in Patrick’s chest. His free hand starts drawing circles on David’s back. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Sleep,” he says. 

“Okay, David.” 

David smiles into his fiancé’s chest, taking in this quiet opportunity to catch a little more shut-eye. Until he gets up to shower, and his mother calls him in to rope him into a wine tasting.

But that’s hours from now, and not common knowledge. So he eases off to sleep on Patrick’s chest, grateful for the coffee and for his sister not being there to ruin the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @maxbegone


End file.
